


A Thief's favorite flower

by clankfandom100



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Both of them are my mains, Gen, I guess I'm the first person who actually wrote a fanfic for these two, Min Min is also mentioned, Villager and Joker are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100
Summary: Joker and Villager discusses about their favorite flowers.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Thief's favorite flower

There was around 76 fighters living in the Smash Manor each of them having their own unique personalities and backstories.

One of these fighters was Fighter #71, also known as Joker and he's been in the manor for quite a while now but regardless he enjoyed competing in the biggest fighting tournament in the entire world and would often win every single Smash fight with style and grace like the rebellious trickster he is.

But today? He wasn't fighting anyone today but instead he was sitting on a chair slowly drinking his cup of coffee, but he did talk to the newest fighter Min Min for couple of hours before they parted ways for a bit, but of course just like any other fighter, he welcomed her with open arms.

There was a couple of minutes of silence coming from Joker as he put his cup down on the table and got up from his seat as he went outside to get some fresh air, because honestly? He's been inside the manor for hours.

Although, he saw a familiar figure tending the flowers as soon as he got outside. He was small, has brown hair, and of course have a triangle for a nose which Joker thought it was odd the first time he met Villager considering the fact well, no average human has a triangle for a nose!

Without hesitation, Joker decided to surprise Villager with one simple tap on the kid mayor's shoulder.

"...I see that you're watering the flowers again, Villy." Joker slowly began to engage in a conversation, he tends to be quiet and polite but since Villager is a dear friend of his? Might as well be himself.

"Gah! Joker! I didn't know you were around! How long were you standing?!" Villager jumped a bit, almost dropping his watering can.

"Apologizes, it wasn't my intention to startle you." He rubbed his cheek a bit. "But yeah, do you mind if I watch you taking care of the flowers? Even if it's a little bit?"

"You....wanna spend time with me? Woah! I mean, as long if you don't get bored then I wouldn't mind the company!" Villager's eyes widen, but he did a eager nod! 

"Don't worry about me being suddenly bored, I always enjoyed spending time with you. We're friends after all, like you said." Joker stated with a small smile, but you can tell he's being sincere.

"Right, right! Anyways! Do you think the flowers will be nice and healthy?" Villager resumed watering the flowers with a giggle. "I love flowers as you can probably figured already. I'm just usually outside 24/7."

".....As long if you take good care of them then I think they'll be just fine." The trickster nodded as he began to take a closer look at the flowers. "Ah, I've seen these flowers before. Aren't they Carnations?"

"Joker, I didn't know you were a flower expert." Villager was taken back by shocked but honestly? He's amazed.

"I work at a flower shop, but I wouldn't call myself an expert per say." Joker chuckled at Villager's expression, the mayor was too good for the world. 

"But yeah, you're right! Those are Carnations! It's...quite the special flower back where I'm from." Villager nodded. "Speaking of flowers, I have a question for you." 

"...By all means, feel free to ask." Joker did a slight head tilt, obviously being confused.

"Well, you don't have to answer if you don't wanna but....what's your favorite flower?" Villager got straight to the point. "Sorry if that wasn't a good question but since we're on the topic on flowers? I just gotta ask."

"Hmm, that's a great question." Joker began to ponder a bit and it actually took him a couple of minutes to answer the question but eventually, he came to a conclusion. "My favorite flower is the red rose, but that seemed kinda....basic coming from a guy like me."

"No, no! Don't say that! Roses are a great choice! I'm not gonna judge you for your taste Joker! It makes you...well you! Don't worry about if it's a basic choice or not!" He tried to make him feel better about his choice with a hopefully convincing smile.

"...Villy now that I think about it....yeah, you're right. It's my preference for my favorite flower and that's what makes me happy." Joker finally did a huge smile as he began to ruffle the kid mayor's hair. "Thanks for reassuring me that my choice is a great choice but I do have another question?"

"Well feel free to ask! Something tells me that this is gonna be a long conversation between us!" Villager giggled as they spend all of their afternoon talking about flowers and other stuff and honestly? It was a great day whenever Joker gets to spend time with Villager around and nothing is gonna change the thief's mind anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta based out of a rp i did with a friend but i kinda changed things up a bit since it's been a while


End file.
